Apenas Um Malfoy
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Às vezes nos esquecemos de que ele também tem sentimentos... COMPLETA


---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apenas Um Malfoy**

Assim que eu vi o Potter de mãos dadas com aquela Lovegood eu atirei uma ofensa. Não que eu me importasse de verdade com isso. Se fosse com a Patil, com a Miss Universo, ainda assim eu encontraria algo de ruim para dizer. Para me sentir mais vivo, mais respeitado. Me sentir mais dono de mim mesmo.

Talvez, tivesse sido melhor que o Potter tivesse gritado "cala boca Malfoy" ou "ninguém fala assim da minha namorada!" ou até mesmo se tivesse me dado um soco no nariz, me lançado uma azaração de criar furúnculos na orelha e que eu tivesse que passar um mês na ala hospitalar, ainda assim teria sido melhor. Mas ao invés disso, ele me lançou um olhar penetrante. Um olhar tão profundo. Um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto. Um olhar que fez doer na alma.

Não consegui me mover. Não encontrei nada pra falar. Fiquei mudo, parado ali no chão de pedra como uma sombra observando-o ir embora com aquela loira de cabelos sujos.

Ao invés de me dirigir para Hogsmead como certamente todos os alunos faziam, eu perambulei pelo castelo, pensando. Talvez aqueles que tenham passado por mim (e eu nem vi, apesar de metade deles ter dirigido a palavra a mim) acharam estranho. Draco Malfoy, perdido em pensamentos num dia de sol e calor e de visita a Hogsmead.

Também eu, se tivesse me visto teria me assustado. Ainda mais com um único fato: foi por causa daquele olhar do Potter. Aquele olhar de pena. Como se eu fosse o ser mais medíocre da face da terra.

A sala comunal da Sonserina estava gelada (como sempre) e não querendo me encher de pensamentos melancólicos em frente a lareira, fui para o dormitório a fim de achar alguma coisa melhor para fazer.

Logo de cara vi em cima de minha cama um pedaço de papel. Era óbvio. Uma carta de meu pai, o que mais seria? Resolvi ler pra esquecer os acontecimentos lá do hall. Como sempre o pergaminho era fino e tive de conjurar um feitiço de aparecimento para que as linhas se tornassem visíveis. É claro, meu pai é um homem precavido.

Assim começava:

_"Meu filho,_ - numa tentativa fajuta de ser um pai amável.

Estou escrevendo para dizer coisas que certamente estarão no Profeta Diário amanhã cedo. E para que você fique sabendo das notícias mais cedo (e que possa jogar isso naquela cara feia do Potter).

O nome Potter me arrepiou. 

O Lord das Trevas me encarregou pessoalmente de dar um fim a uns infelizes trouxas que andavam perturbando a paciência de milorde. Andaram eles espionando o que não deviam e denunciaram para aquilo que os trouxas chamam de polícia. Houve certa dificuldade em explicarmos o que estávamos fazendo numa casa aparentemente abandonada (teria sido de muito escândalo se tivéssemos simplesmente acabado com eles antes que abrissem a porta). Ao final, nada de muito confuso, mas sabe como é o Lord das Trevas e ele me pediu para que acabar com aqueles que perturbaram a "paz" de seu esconderijo.

_Foram três. Todos moradores locais. Uma gente pobre e burra, dignos de serem trouxas. Foi muito fácil e confesso que houve pouca diversão. Já não gritam tanto quanto antigamente..._

_E como está a escola? Espero que Dumbledore não esteja supervisionando cartas sob o feitiço do desaparecimento. Caso esteja, me comunique imediatamente para que eu possa tomar uma providência necessária._

_Então meu filho, siga meus passos e terá tanto quanto eu. Milorde muito me recompensou pelo trabalho e espero que em breve mais um Malfoy se junte a nós._

_Atensiosamente,_

_Lucius Malfoy."_

Desde pequeno, sempre soube que seria como meu pai. Comentários como "nossa Lucius, o pequeno Draco não é a sua cara?" não raro, foram ouvidos. Sempre me compararam com ele e para meu pai, seria uma questão de honra que eu me tornasse um praticante das artes das trevas, nem que fosse por pura diversão. E confesso, que essa arte maligna, me fascina.

Mas naquele dia, ao ler aquele pedaço de papel, eu pensei no quanto estavam sendo injustos. Meu pai matara três trouxas e ainda dizia: Foi muito fácil e confesso que houve pouca diversão. Já não gritam tanto quanto antigamente... Num lapso de segundo, pensei no quanto não tinham culpa de nada. Um homem magro e feio que queria ser o dono do mundo se tornara seu vizinho e eles acabaram por morrer sem saber porque.

Pensei no meu futuro. Quando eu estivesse matando os inocentes. Perseguindo os fracos e enganando os menos favorecidos. Tirando proveito de tudo. E quando voltasse pra casa, sem nenhum remorso, jantaria como um rei para depois escrever uma carta a meu filho contando (com orgulho) tudo o que fizera e pedindo para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

O Potter nasceu para salvar, e eu, para destruir a tudo e a mim mesmo.

Me lembrei novamente daquele olhar profundo.

Me lembrei daquela Lovegood segurando-lhe a mão com carinho.

Me lembrei do Weasley pobretão e da Granger metida a besta o ajudando.

Sempre.

Ele seria um salvador.

Ele é um herói.

Ele iria ser feliz.

E eu?

Eu sou um Malfoy. Tenho tudo o que quero. Mas sou tudo o que tenho.

Sou apenas um Malfoy. Mas será que vale a pena?

Fim 

N/A: Eu fiz essa história porque acho que é mais ou menos assim que o Draco se sente. Uma pessoa que tem sentimentos não é a mesma coisa de ser uma boa pessoa. Espero que tenham gostado! Escrevam!


End file.
